


Siren's Song

by JDShadow



Series: Sea Mistresses (One Piece) [1]
Category: Many others in pieces but mainly One Piece, One Piece
Genre: Depends on how I feel with certain arc when comes to them, Devil Fruit users, Does include movies, Eleven Supernovas, F/F, F/M, Follow story line, Future love interests, I know the ships aren't actually characters but I am still counting them!, M/M, Multi, No smut in this story, Rating may change to M later on, Siren, Sky Island Saga, Sky Pirates, Starts in Loguetown arc, Succubus, This is really long cutting it off here, Warship Island Explained, Worst Generation, X-Mark, traveller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDShadow/pseuds/JDShadow
Summary: Torn between two worlds, a girl only wants to discover who she really is. That being said, she's scared to lose the people she loves the most just to find out the simple fact of where she came from and her biological family.What is a girl to do?So when the seas seemed to call for her, she went running to it, away from the people she loves so dearly. The pull to the sea, the pull to learn of her missing past and family, drove her to run away in search for answers.Though more answers she gets the more questions comes along with the answers.Fandoms that are passing through as islands/group of islands not main story fandoms of this story: Fairy Tail, Rave Master, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Toriko, more may be added later.





	1. Mr Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So it is an old project but I have gotten myself in a One Piece mood by accident. Editing it and seeing if I can update it to my now writing style. There is still a lot of cringy-ness from my past writing style but in my defense, I haven't actually properly work on this in 2 years. Hopefully y'all will like it.

**Destiny - Neffex**

**I don’t believe in destiny**

**I just do what’s best for me**

**Don’t listen to my enemies,**

**They’re just full of jealousy**

**This legacy**

**You gonna see what’s left for me**

**You gonna see success in me**

**You ain’t seen the rest of me**

* * *

 

 

_Parents of a race are always there for their young, to teach them what they are, and to show them how things are done. A parent is what teaches everything the young needs to know. Though what is there to teach if the parent isn't there to teach them? The young never knowing what it is. Some instincts will kick in but nothing compared to what the young will need to learn from one of its own._

* * *

 

 

A young woman leaned against the bark of the tree. With an arched of her back to the bark and stretched up to the sky, she sighed when she felt her back popped. Fingers then tapped on the book that rested on her outstretched leg.

 

A soft wind blew her light brown, almost blonde, waist-length hair into her face. Hazel green-blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight when she pushed her out of her face. She could feel the sleep and a small headache forming, so to push it off, she picked the book up again.

 

“Miss Emmaliza?” A strict, older, voice called up the tree. The young woman looked down to the voice, the branch she propped on is about middle of the tall tree.

 

“What is it, Sugar Mama?” Emma wondered, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. Emma’s hazel green-blue eyes scanned below her, to see a short older woman with darker skin from the sun.

 

The woman looked aggravated. “Miss Emmaliza, today is yar day ta get shopping.” The woman declared, her foot tapping against the ground. Emmaliza also noticed a walking stick resting against the woman's shoulder.

 

In Emma’s mind, her wheels turned as fast as she remembers what the board in the kitchen said. “No, it's Lane's day.” Emma corrected, going back to the book.

 

The woman scoffed. “The chart says, Emma. Now ya get ya arse down here or I'd not wanna be ya!” Sugar Mama threatened her large hands on her hips.

 

Emma rolled her hazel blue-green eyes. Reaching behind her, to what her back was resting upon, she pulled a small messenger bag from behind her. She had to place the book in it and strap it over her head, letting it rest on her shoulder, all to jump down.

 

Landing in a crouch, Emma stood up. With no warning and no time to react, the walking sticks bulky side hits Emma, hard, on the head. “What was that for!?” Emma cried, in pain rubbing her head.

 

The short woman just walked away. Emma, grumbling, followed the old woman. Once inside the small cabin, Emma saw a woman with raven black hair piled up on top of her head.

 

“You changed the chart?” Emma question, in a knowing voice.

 

The woman has to be Lane, rubbed back of her neck. “Sorry, sweetie-pie.” Lane apologized, not meaning her apology. Her voice has a thick country drawl.

 

Emma went to the kitchen and pulled down a jar. Dropping the money into a small handbag, Emma placed the handbag in the messenger bag. The older than her woman stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Lane has her eyes narrowed at the young light-haired woman that was figuring out what she will need.

 

Turning to leave, a scowl from Lane made her stop. “Make sure you don’t buy the fraud version of what we need, Emma-doji.” Lane reminded Emma in a calm manner but accusing as well. Emma wanted to snap at the older woman. Emma took a deep and slow breath, turning to face Lane.

 

“I’m not the one that always falls for the knockoffs of the hoaxes,” Emma declared, just as calm as Lane’s comment. Lane had a vein in her head that seemed to pop out when Emma replied to her.

 

“Ijiwaru.” Lane snapped, turning to walk away. Emma sighed, before picking up her bag.

 

“Calling me a bitch isn’t the worst thing you can do!” Emma called, heading to the front of the house, to leave.

 

Sitting on the front porch was the old woman. “Here.” Sugar Mama handed a small shoulder bag to Emma. “Don’t ya dare open it!” The woman held up her walking stick like she was going to hit Emma. Emma flinched, ready for the attack that never came.

 

“What’s in it?” Emma queried. The old woman just scoffed, walking inside.

 

“Don’t open it!” Sugar Mama yelled at her.

 

Putting the bag back over her shoulder, Emma placed her jacket over her arm, walking down the path. Over the big hill to the only town on the island. Emma couldn’t help but remember the day she came here, to this island.

 

 

**The town of the beginning and the end.”**

 

_A mid-teenager stood beside a taller than her man with light hair and a cigar in his mouth. The teenager was holding the man’s hand as tight as she could. The mid-teenager has to be Emma._

 

_“I don't want to leave you, Onii.” Emma pouted, looking at the island that they were fast approaching. Polestar Islands._

 

_The man messed her hair up. The mid-teenager swatted at his hand. “You will do fine.”  he mused, at her._

 

_“What did you say about this town again?” Emma wondered. She was so nervous._

 

_“The town of the beginning and the end?”  He asked, looking down at Emma._

 

_Emma shrugged her shoulders. “It’s hot.” Emma wiped her forehead. The man rolled his eyes at her being dramatic. Emma then looked around. “Where is my nap buddy?” She pouted._

 

_That made the man where he couldn’t help rolling his eyes again. “He’s busy.” Her brother grunted._

 

_Emma then walked around the town on Polestar Island. “So where are we staying?” Emma wondered, her eyes going over the many buildings. He couldn’t look at her. “Onii?” Emma called for him._

 

_“You will be staying with a friend’s family.” He informed his little sister._

 

_Emma looked pissed off. “No.” Emma stomped her feet, stopped walking. “I’m supposed to stay with you. Oji said I can stay with you.” Emma breathing was starting to get harder, as she got more riled up._

 

_The man about fifteen years older than her sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth from his two cigars. “You are going to be staying with me. Just you can't stay on this Marine base.” He explained. “We will see each other most days if not every day.”_

 

_Emma pouted up at him. “But...-” He held up his hand. “Fine.” Emma crossed her arms, trying not to cry._

 

_Not liking seeing tears on edge of her eyes, he reached forward, musing her hair. “We will still be close,” he promised. Emma refuses to look at him, her shoulders slumped. “It's for the best.” He added._

 

_Emma still refused to look at him, or react. The man didn't push it anymore. He knew that Emma was just going to shut him out, that was her normal when upset. That's what she does when the uppers were trying to get her away from him. Though it seemed to keep the girl he had found away from him for very long. She was resourceful when needs to be._

 

_Walking around the town, Loguetown, he didn't say anything to her. Emma's eyes darted around the area, learning of her new surroundings. Emma has lived on Navy Headquarters, on a Navy ship, and then two remote Marine bases. This is the first town she'd be living in, though she's going to be living outside of the town._

 

_By walking around the town, he leads her to the path that leads to the rolling hills. Going down the path to the house just out of view from the town. Lighting up another cigar, one of the two in his mouth getting to the end of its life, he watched his little sister figure from the corner of his eye._

 

_He expected Emma to yell at him about how unhealthy his smoking is. Instead, Emma walked with him, not saying anything to the man. Not getting scolded about his smoking upset him. The man would never let anyone know though._

 

* * *

 

 

Emma kept her head down, hood over her head, her two bags at her sides. A list that she grabbed on way out of kitchen tucked into Emma's pocket. She ducked, her light brown hair in a loose low ponytail.

 

The young woman moved through the crowd, not letting anyone touch her as she moved. The list was an easy one to get. Starting with the small stuff. Emma went to the Fisherman King Uotome.

 

Walking straight up to the owner, Emma waved her arm. The big man with a small blue ponytail, that looks like a fish fin, but rest of head shaved, walked to her.

 

“Emma!” He greeted, with a wide smile. “Same as always?” He wondered.

 

The young woman nodded her head. “Yes, Sapi.” She answered.

 

Emma saw others gathered and talking. Emma ignored them as Sapi talked to her. “You're distracted.” He pointed out.

 

Emma laughed, so light it almost wasn't heard. “Sorry, it has been a strange day. I just want to go home and read my book.” Emma reached in her bag to show it to him.

 

The man laughed, a loud booming laugh. Sapi's yellow shirt was pale from the worn down and smelt of the sea and dead fish. Emma used to it, though she can't eat any type of fish. Fish and other sea-foods make Emma sick, which made living on a ship for a few years harder than it should.

 

The half fishman and human looked down at Emma. “You about worn that book out.” Sapi pointed out. “Since you had suggested I try a different bait, I'll give you this for free.” Sapi handed her the brown bag that was a triple wrap.

 

Emma gave him a warm smile. “You don't have to do that.” Emma tried to reason with the fishman who ran the fish market.

 

Sapi patted her on the head. “Spend the extra money to get a new book.” He suggested, in a happy voice. Sapi was always happy, Emma couldn't understand why.

 

Emma wanted to hug him but settled with a bright smile that made him smile bigger. “Thank you, Sapi,” Emma spoke from the bottom of her heart.

 

Sapi patted her on the head, in a soft manner. “See you around, Emma.” Sapi bid her goodbye.

 

“See you.” Emma ran to the direction of her next stop.

 

Emma slowed down as she gotten closer to the Antique House. Running pass, Emma bumped into a redheaded woman with dyed black in it. The one next to the fake black hair woman yelled at Emma. Her orange-red hair in a short cut.

 

Emma span around, to face the duo. “Sorry!” Emma called, being in a rush.

 

Getting to the building, Emma walked in after catching her breath. “Hey, Emma!” The cashier cheered, waving at Emma at the entrance.

 

Emma waved back at her, before walking to an area where the sewing stuff is at. “How's your big brother?” One of the other women asked, approaching Emma.

 

Emma was looking through the clothes, for a certain one that Sugar Mama put on the list. “He's stubborn as ever. Still, refusing to cut back on smoking. You know, normal?” Emma answered, finding the cloth. “I need this cloth. The buttons with anchors and the dark blue thread.” Emma told the sales girl.

 

The sale girl got what all Emma ordered. Emma paid then left, after placing the things into her bag. Taking out a list, she went to other stores, the bigger things. Getting finished, she's round the corner. The bookstore was the last place on her list.

 

It was only a few stores down from the Arms shop. Stopping outside of the bookstore, Emma waved. The woman with black hair and rectangular red glasses waved back. Her dark brown eyes met Emma's hazel green-blue eyes.

 

“Emma.” The woman greeted, in a happy tone. “I have to go, you are going to stop by the Marine Base later?”

 

“Yeah, Tashigi, I'll meet you there,” Emma replied, just as happy.

 

Emma then turned to the store, running in the bookkeeper looked up from what he was doing. “Emmaliza, what brings you here?” He mused, leaning over the counter.

 

Emma gave him a smile, walking to the shelves upon shelves. “Want more books. What else would there be?” Emma teased, as she looked over the bookshelves.

 

“Is there anything particular you are looking for?” The man wondered, walking around the desk to help the young woman.

 

Emma thought about it before she wondered. “Did anything about the Whirlpool Isles come in?” Emma asked, so soft. It was almost like Emma worried about his reply, hope with it.

 

The man frowned, thinking about what all have entered the store. “Don't believe so.” He replied, walking up to Emma. “What about something about...-?” The man hummed, going to a ladder and kicked off. It slides across a bookshelf till it went to where he wanted to be. Walking up the ladder to level the shelf he was at.

 

The man took it a book down and climbed down. “I might not know much about the Coire Isles, but this book has mythology from different islands.  I think some Coire Isles might be in here too, so enjoy your obsession with those isles.” The bookkeeper handed it over.

 

Emma looked down at the soft leather bound book. “How much?” Emma wondered.

 

Paying the man, Emma left. Moving the book into her bag, her hood came down, to fix her ponytail. Hazel green-blue eyes darting every which way. Emma felt like something was off.

 

That's when she decided to go to the Marine Base. Emma moved through the crowds, avoiding anyone from touching her. That's when she stopped. Back of her neck prickled.

 

Turning her head, Emma looked back to where a man was standing. It was one of the men that was after her brother's head. Emma then darted down the crowds, knowing that the man was following her.

 

Emma had to get to the Marine Base. The sooner Emma was with her brother, the less likely that the man getting her. Emma went down an alley trying to lose the guy, slipping in and out of the people.

 

“Stop! Thief!” Someone screamed.

 

Emma dodged a small girl who was running away from the man screaming. The two avoided bumping each other. Over her shoulder, Emma could see some Marines now chasing her with the man.

 

“Dammit,” Emma mumbled, turning to the crowds again. The man who was chasing her lost the marines but stayed on her tail.

 

Then she heard the gunshot, long before she felt the wind move around her. She felt the sharpness of the air and a whistling sound. Emma saw the wall not far from her splinter from the bullet. Emma kicked out, to go another direction. The crowd separated at the gunshot.

 

Emma kept running, reaching into her back pocket, grabbing a strange color chain. It was an off green that made the man hesitate at attacking her. “Seastone?” The man snicker at seeing the simple chain.

 

Emma wrapped the chain up her arm and reached behind her, where she pushed her messenger bag. Her wrists went into the flap of the bag, a soft clicking noise came through. That's what she wanted to hear. The man followed Emma into an alley, away from innocent bystanders.

 

Taking a deep breath, Emma prepared for an attack. The man put his gun up. “Now, now.” He walked forward. Emma backed up, putting up a pretense that she's defenseless.

 

The man went running at Emma, she twisted. On the chain that connected to her wrist was a round object. Emma swung her arm, going down to one knee. The object at the chain hit him across the chest, then landed on the other side of Emma.

 

The man got up coughing and pissed off. Emma steady herself. The man went running at her. Jerking her hand up, the metal weight went into her hand. Blocking the attack the man went at her. The man went at her again. Emma's wrist was starting to hurt from the chain wrapped around it.

 

Dodging him, Emma kicked him in the gut and then ran as fast as she could down the alleyway. The man then shot at her, she ducked behind a wall, loosening the chain. The leather straps that she would have on her on normal days for her weights were next to her bed.

 

Sliding into the darkness of the building, Emma saw the man running past trying to find her. Emma then slipped down the alleyway the opposite way than the man was going. Emma then put her weights back into her bag.

 

Walking down the alley, Emma heard someone. Spinning around, Emma saw the man running back. “Bitch!” He screamed.

 

Emma was cursing under her breath, as she ran down the closest alleyway. Planning on losing the man in the back ways of the town, Emma didn't realize that she was trapping herself. Sliding to a stop, Emma looked over the edge of the concrete lift. The water was hitting the side hard.

 

Looking around, Emma darted down the way that seemed to lead back to the town. She rarely got out this way, Emma doesn't know where she's going. Getting turned around seem to be easy for the out of breath young woman, at least when near the ports. She made a mental note to do jogs around the ports more often to remember them better. 

 

Rushing forward Emma slipped, hitting the ground, hard. A scream left her throat as another bullet went at her. “You fucking bitch!” The man tried to shoot Emma again, barely missing at her rolling to the side.

 

Then a smooth voice stopped the man. “Who are you to raise a hand against a lady?” Then a soft clicking sound.

 

Emma risked looking up. A tall blond man with his hair in front of one of his eyes. She's too far away to see his eyes, and a gun was close to the man that was chasing her head. The man dropped the gun, holding his hands up.

 

The tall blond put his foot out, kicking the gun the man dropped away. “I will get you, Princess.” The man hissed. Walking away from Emma and the man that still held the gun up.

 

The man then put the gun away, turning to the woman on the ground. “Thank you.” Emma stood up, trying not to hurt herself and keeping eye on him.

 

The blond picked the man's gun up and then tossed it in the water. “No one will need that anymore.” He stated, before turning to Emma. “Are you alright, Mademoiselle?” The blond has a genuine concern for Emma.

 

Emma dusted her pants and jacket off, before looking up to him. She was observing him and assessing, to see if he was a danger or not. “I'm fine, now, Mr. Prince,” Emma replied.

 

He looked confused and then it seemed like he gotten hearts in his eyes. “Mr. Prince?” He asked, running up to her. “May you be my princess?” He wondered.

 

Emma felt her face heating up, placing her hands up she pushed him away from her. “No way to tell. We just met. Personal space or I will sick my big brother on you!” Emma spoke all at once. The man then seemed to calm down, taking a step back, but he still acts like he was seeing hearts. “Thank you, now what is your name? I want to know so I don't have to refer to you as Mr. Prince, again.” Emma reasoned.

 

The man sighed, dreamy like. “It's Sanji.” Then straighten up. “My Princess, what is your name?” He asked, going down to one knee with a red rose in his hand.

 

Looking around confused, “Where you get the rose from?” She wondered. “It's Emmaliza, but everyone calls me Emma,” Emma replied, still trying to figure out where the man has gotten the rose.

 

He laughed, placing the rose in her hand carefully. “Worry not where I got it from, Emmaliza-chan.” Sanji then waited a moment. “Maybe I should call you, Princess-chan instead.” He muttered to himself.

 

Emma blushed looking away from him. “I am no princess.” She stated, flatly. “I am merely Emma.” She then looked to him, with a teasing idea in her head. “Sanji-kun.” Emma cooed, softly, to see what he would do.

 

Sanji made a strangling noise, and when Emma pulled away to look at him, Sanji has blood running out of his nose. Taking a step back, Sanji fell backward. Blinking a few times Emma decided to leave, she still had to get to the Marine base. “Bye, Sanji-kun.~” She cooed, with a slight wave. “I have to go.”

 

Sanji barely got out a goodbye and added something that she couldn't catch at the end. A giggle bubbled up and escaped her throat, she loves teasing people. Finding their weaknesses is a game for her, but not always using them against the person unless have to. She found that part to be harder for her to do for the simple reason she doesn't like conflict if can avoid it.    


Emma slipped through the crowd. Soon enough she knew precisely where she was, Emma made a mad dash to the Marine Base. Getting there, she ran up the steps to see her big brother figure. Not bothering to knocking on his office door, Emma entered.

 

“You are supposed to knock.” A gruff voice came out of the smoke that greeted Emma as opening the door.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, walking through the smoke to the general direction of the couch. Getting to the couch she flopped down on it. “Since when I have ever done anything I'm supposed to do?” Emma mused, a slight smirk forming.


	2. Stories Around Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spending time with her big brother, and close encounters.

**History - Story Untold**

 

**I’m gonna take these dreams and make them real**

**I’m gonna tell the world just how I feel**

**I’m gonna climb these walls or tear them down**

**I’m gonna bury these fears in the ground**

**I’m gonna soar, I’m gonna fly**

**I’m gonna show ‘em what I’m made of**

**I’m gonna push, Not gonna hide**

**Because there’s nothing I’m afraid of**

**I’m gonna make History, History, History.**

* * *

 

Everyone has a story.

 

They have a beginning, middle, and end.

 

Most have origins, legends, and connections to the world around them.

 

Some have morals, hidden meanings, plot holes, and bring us hope.

 

Some have evil, greatness, or simply doesn't care.

 

Everyone has a story, just shut your mouth, open your mind. Let the story take you where they have been. Let it travel through your veins, and show you things you would have never thought you’d see. Show you a world from someone else's eyes.

 

You only think people are people that look and think like you. See what it is like, for a short time, what it is like to be someone different than you.

* * *

  
  


_ A child version of Emma was running as fast as she could down the breezeway of the Navy base. “Onii!” Emma screeched, out of breath but scared as can be. “Onii, save me!” She screeched louder, rounding the corner. _

 

* * *

 

Jerking awake, Emma coughed because of the smoke-filled room. “Onii, you need to cut back on cigars.” Emma groaned, waving her hand in front of her face.

 

The man in the room just tilted his head back before smirking back at the girl behind him. “Don't you have anyone else to bother, besides falling asleep on my couch?” The man asked, a gruff bite in his voice, but it didn't phase her.

 

Rolling her eyes, Emma stretched before looking to the window. Standing up, she opened it, letting some of the smoke in the room out. “None at all.” Emma resorted, with a warm smile to him. “Besides, Onii, you are my best friend.” Emma ran at him, throwing his arms over his wide shoulders. Hugging him from behind, the man just relaxed in her arms.

 

“You are a pain.” The man grunted, smoke coming from his mouth and nose. The girl ignored the two cigars and just rested against him.

 

With a small yawn, she spoke in a tired tone. “Your favorite pain though.” Emma watched his facial expression. He grunted, turning back to his paperwork.

 

Finishing his paperwork, Emma looked around to the room and saw the rocks. “Can we play stack the stone, Onii?” Emma asked, with biggest eyes, she could give him.

 

Her big brother's murky brown eyes were hard to see because his big black pupils, looked down at Emma. Few people are brave enough to come close enough to find out his eye color, which surprised Emma. The man before her might act like a tough hardass, but in truth, he was one of the sweetest people she has ever known. Then again, she is basically his sister who he raised.

 

They sat down and started to place the rocks in a circle. “You first.” Smoker motion for Emma to move.

 

Picking up the first rock, she placed it on the flattest of them she could find. Her big brother then placed the second flattest bottom, but the round top, on top of that one. Looking carefully at the rocks in the semi-circle, Emma picked up the fourth rock to be in the pile. It'd be fourth in pile, but only third to be placed. Carefully she watched it sway but didn't fall. The man then got up, closing his window again, making Emma at a disadvantage.

 

Cursing under her breath, Emma watched him pick up the fifth rock and place it on top of the one she placed. Picking up the sixth one, it tumbled off of the pile and Emma fell to her side, a soft whine. The stack at least didn't fall so the game wasn't over.

 

The man before her smirked, as a big gush of smoke seemed to fill up the room. Emma started to cough and glared at the man sitting across from her laying form. He picked up the sixth rock and place it on top of the fifth. Then a man in a white shirt and navy logo on it, and lines around the collar came running in. The man, who reminded Emma of a humanoid ape wearing a Marine hat, was waiting for Smoker's reply.

 

“Captain Smoker! Terrible news!” The man roar, Emma's Onii just looked annoyed. Emma's Onii, Smoker, didn't move his hand at first trying to keep the rocks balanced. “A message from Headquarters!” The man stated, with a salute to Smoker. “They've received word that a Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew are headed here, to Loguetown! He just earned a 30 million Berry bounty in the East Blue!”

 

“30 million... That's worthy of congratulation.” Smoker stated, yet to let go of the stack that was wobbling under his hand.

 

The marine at the door looked offended almost and enraged with confusion in the mix. “He's an incredibly evil villain who even defeated Don Krieg and Arlong the fishman!” The marine roared.

 

“Quiet!” Smoker snapped, making the man looked slightly scared but still enraged. Smoker moved his hand away from the stack of rocks which tumbled over, making Emma giggle. A sharp glare through the smoke made Emma stopped giggling. “Damn your shouting. You made it fall apart.” Smoker stated, with a glare at the man.

 

The man seemed to remember his place with the man before him. “I'm sorry, sir!” The marine stood up straight.

 

Smoker saw the way the man was standing. What his body language seemed to scream at the basically siblings in the office was of fear. “It's not good to be tense. I got my own pace I do things at.” Smoker stated, turning walking back to the window. “Isn't that right?”

 

“Y-yes, sir!” The Marine yelped out, not knowing where this was going.

 

Pushing the window opened, Smoker turned to the man again. “So... What, now?” Smoker asked, letting some of the smoke to leave the room.

 

Emma stretched out on the three cushion couch she was laying on. “Right! A pirate group!” The marine seemed to not know what it means to speak normally. “Word has it they may show up in town today, yes!” The room was nearly cleared, the smoke of the room leaving through the window.

 

Emma saw her brother's light hair, almost like it was ashy green or silver, not sure what color to describe it as. He wasn't wearing a shirt, per normal, and his jacket is thrown messily on his desk. The jacket is where the papers he was going through when she came in were.

 

“What are you so flustered for?” Smoker wondered, seeing Emma flinched every time the man yells. “Have any pirates who've set foot into this town ever escaped since I took charge here?” Smoker asked, turning to his desk next to the window.

 

“N-no, sir.” The man answered, in a normal tone.

 

Picking up his jacket, he swung it on one arm. “Then calm the hell down. You're gonna screw up my pace.” He snapped, sliding the second arm over and straightening the jacket.

 

“Yes, sir...-” The man was completely amazed. That's when Emma could hear running footsteps. She saw short hair light brown haired man that reminded Emma of a seal running in.

 

“Reporting, sir! We have word that pirates have appeared at the port!” The second marine yelled, giving Smoker a salute. “Please go there at once!”

 

The first one seemed to be scared almost. “It must be Luffy's group! They've definitely set foot into town!” The first started to scream again.

 

Emma groans, throwing her arm over her face. “30 million, huh? I pray he puts up at least a bit of a fight.” Smoker stated, bored of the situation already. Picking up his weapon and sliding it into the holster on his back, he started to walk forward.

 

“Sir?” The first one asked, confused. Smoker walking between the two.

 

Emma started picking up the rocks that were scattered now and placing them together to not make a mess. “Just talking to myself. Forget it.” Smoker stated, already out the door and heading off.

 

The man looked shocked and confused after Smoker. “You're not going to look at this?!” The ape marine demanded, waving a paper that Emma just noticed he had.

 

“Probably not,” Emma answered, standing up. Putting on her own jacket on the side for easy reach, the man looked back at her. “Can you please stop yelling? Onii has everything under control, he always does.”

 

Walking up to the man, snatching the paper out of his hand, she looked over it. “Hey! What are you doing in here?!” The man yelled, wide-eyed that Emma was there.

 

Frowning the young woman glared up at him. “Last time I checked, he always had an opened door for me. Plus you were the one that messed up Onii and my game.” Emma stated, looking down at the Wanted poster in her hands. A boy that looked to be the same age as Emma with a wide toothy smile and scar under left eye. Emma admires the straw hat he was wearing then saw a black puffy hair, looked to be a man perhaps a woman, in the background. Her eyes then went down to the name. “Monkey D Luffy.” Emma read with a slight laugh. “I bet Monkey man doesn't like this at all.” She laughed more, enjoying this.

 

The marine next to her gave her a strange look. Emma rolled her eyes, walking away. “Hey! I need that back!” He yelled after Emma.

 

Emma waved her right hand in the air. “Go make another one!” Emma stated, little to no emotions in her voice.

 

Going back to the couch, Emma put on her strange cameo jacket, the jacket that says 'Joe' on the patch over the heart. She picked up her bag that has a small one connecting to it. Emma has still yet to open that one. Curious but not curious enough to deal with the rage of the old woman at home.

 

Emma walked through the door, past the man that was still yelling at her about taking the poster. “I want this one, just go make another one, Ape-shit-face!” Emma snapped, glaring at the man.

 

Walking out of the building. Emma saw a man was freaking out and kept apologizing about something to Smoker. Scanning the situation, Emma noted the ice cream on her big brother's pants leg. Smoker went down onto one knee patting the girl's head.

 

Emma watched him with the small girl, a smile on her lips. “Sorry 'bout that. My pants ate your ice cream.” Smoker apologized, reaching into his pocket he handed her some money. “Here, buy yourself five scoops.” Then turning to seal looking man, Smoker gave him a command. “Let's go.”

 

“Yes, sir!” The seal man yelled, running after Smoker again.

 

The father of the girl ran forward and placed his hand on the small girl's shoulder. “T-thank you!” The father called out to Smoker.

 

The small girl then waved at the walking away Smoker. “Thanks!” She called, braver than her father. Smoker just picked up his right hand and gave a half heart wave.

 

The girl was looking at Smoker as he walked away, curiosity and wonder in her eyes. The father of the child looked shocked and scared. Trying not to laugh Emma walked over to the girl and softly mused the girl's hair.

 

The girl then smiled up to Emma. “Captain Smoker-sama is nice.” The girl stated, her big brown eyes held wonder in them.

 

Fixing the girl's pretty blonde hair, Emma gave her a smile. “He is,” Emma replied, before motioning back to the blonde's father. “Next time try not to run, okay, sweetie? You don't want to accidentally make a mess or lose your scoops again.” The small girl nodded her head, before looking up to her father.

 

“Bye!” The girl waved her hand, Emma then decided to leave them.

 

“Bye!” Emma waved back, walking in a different direction than her brother.

 

Emma had to get some more clothes, so she headed to the discounted store. Walking in, she saw an orange-red short-haired woman walking to the counter with a bundle of clothes. “Welcome, Miss Emmaliza! How is Captain Smoker?” The woman behind the counter asked.

 

Emma gave the older woman a warm smile. “Onii-kun is doing just fine,” Emma answered, deciding to explore the shelves of discounted clothes.

 

“Are you looking for yourself or him?” The cashier wondered. The orange-red head looked from Emma to the woman behind the counter.

 

“Captain Smoker?” She asked, her big brown eyes looking to the cashier curiously. Emma could hear the slight worry in the woman about her age's voice.

 

Making a correct sound, the woman checking her out spoke. “Yeah. He's one of the toughest guys from Navy Headquarters.” The cashier explained. “This town used to be a hangout for pirates headed for the Grand Line.” The woman was filling up a huge white bag of clothes for the orange-red head woman. “But ever since he took over, every single pirate who's come into town has wound up in the slammer.” The cashier was speaking freely. “His strength is extraordinary. He's a monster.” The woman sounded thrilled and scared at the same time. “They even say he has Devil Fruit powers...-”

 

That made fear and worry cross the orange-red head's face. “Devil Fruit powers?!” The orange-red head asked, then her dark brown eyes darted to the other side of the building to where Emma was.

 

“Yeah, I don't know what it is, but he scares me.” The cashier stated. “He has the sweetest little sister though.” She then looked in direction of Emma again. “Miss Emmaliza, come here!” The cashier called.

 

Emma looked away from the clothes to the woman in a pink dress and black stars all over it. “Yes?” Emma asked, walking over to them. She could hear they were talking about her brother, but not paying attention to the details.

 

“Emmaliza?” The orange-red haired woman asked, turning to the light brown hair one.

 

“You know who I am, but I do not know who you are,” Emma stated, with a warm smile. “Also, please just call me Emma.” Emma tried to get the formalities out of the way.

 

“Nami.” The young woman answered. “I think I saw you earlier.” The woman declared.

 

Emma had to think for a minute. “Maybe. I was running all over town this morning.” Emma stated, with a smile still.

 

Nami then remembered precisely when she had seen the light brown haired woman. “Yeah, running into my friend while at it. That was rude.” Nami scuffed, making Emma frowned at the woman.

 

“I apologized, I was in a rush and I ran into a lot of people earlier,” Emma stated, remembering when she was being chased by the asshole that thought he could hurt her. Emma didn't tell the woman about the guy who was chasing her. Emma is not even sure if that was when the woman was talking about.

 

Nami seemed to steel her eyes from Emma. Emma wasn't sure what was passing Nami's eyes or facial expression. Most people are easy for her to read, Nami wasn't. “Well sure, you didn't have time to give a proper apology,” Nami stated, rolling her brown eyes. The sarcasm that was dripping off her voice, Emma had to take a deep breath.

 

“My apologies about that, and about leaving you abruptly because I will not be spoken to like that.” Emma snapped, turning to walk away from her.

 

Going back to looking through the clothes, Emma started to gather the clothes in the styles she likes. The rude orange-red headed woman, Nami, left with her bag of clothes. Sighing, Emmaliza walked up front to the cashier. “Oh, she was just the nicest customer!” The cashier squeak, checking Emmaliza out. “Don't you think?” She asked, apparently clueless to Nami and Emmaliza not liking each other.

 

“Yeah, such a sweetie,” Emmaliza mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Then she saw a white jacket with cigars all over the arms and down the chests. “C-captain Smoker!” The woman yelped.

 

Emmaliza dropped the money on the counter and picking up the clothes as she ran out the door. “Thank you, bye!” Emmaliza called over her shoulder.

 

Running down the street, placing the clothes in her bag. “Emma!” Smoker gruff voice made her stopped.

 

“Hey, Onii, can I tag with you?” Emma asked, happy that she and her brother crossed paths again. He nodded his head, starting to walk down one of the alleys. “Where to then?” Emma wondered.

 

“I'm going to Gold Rogers.” Smoker informed her. That tad bit of information made Emma start to jump excitedly. “Stop that.” Smoker commanded.

 

Stopping her bouncing, Emma gave him a warm smile. “Yes, Onii.” She saluted him like one of the marines at the base. Smoker just rolled his eyes at her.

 

Getting down the alley that leads to the bar, Emma ran ahead of Smoker. Smoker watched as the young woman ran forward and his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. In front of him, he didn't see the young woman but the small girl he has met years ago.

 

**_The marines ran around the ship they were on. The storm they had just went through was over, but then someone screamed man overboard. Everyone that could go to the edges of the ship. There was a small girl floating on a piece of a wrecked ship. Her light brown, almost blonde, hair was sprawled around her and her eyes closed._ **

 

**_From the position the marines were, they couldn't see if she was breathing or not. The people were taking a long time to get her, so one marine took it upon himself to get her out of the water. Pulling her onto the Marine ship. She was rushed to the ship doctor that is required on every journey no matter how far or long the mission is._ **

 

**_Even after getting to the base they were stationed at, the man that saved the small girl refused to leave her. His light hair was a mix of colors, and his brown eyes looked worriedly at the child before him. She couldn't have been older than seven, at most. She looked to be maybe four though, considering her size overall._ **

 

**_Days passed, she hasn't awakened. Annoyed, but not knowing what else to do, he waited. Lighting a cigar he stood up to go outside and smoke. The girl then jerked awake, a noise that the man could barely hear escaped her dried and cracking lips. “About time you have woken up.” A gruff, scary almost, voice left the man's lips._ **

 

**_Seeing a nurse run into the room, the man waited in the chair as relaxed as he could. A cough rake through the girl’s small body. “Miss, you should drink something.” A soft feminine voice told her, coming from the nurse._ **

 

**_The girl only saw white from the bright lights. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked around the room, slowly. On one side sat in a lazy manner was a man in his mid-twenties at most. He has a shaved head, and the dust of hair she can see is extremely light. The woman that was speaking to the girl was checking the girl’s chart._ **

 

**_The girl didn’t seem to be paid attention to the woman, but rather the mean looking man. He wore standard Marine uniform. The girl was stiff and she only could really remember that her people hated Marines. It was obvious to the man that the girl glaring at the uniform he's wearing, that she wasn't a fan of Marines._ **

 

**_The girl's eyes didn’t leave him, his eyes closed and a cigar sticking out of his mouth. “Haven’t anyone told you staring is rude?” He snapped, his eyes opening to be black cold eyes._ **

 

**_The girl suppressed the shiver that wanted to go through her. The nurse glared at the man. “Smoker, I have to ask you to leave.” The nurse informed him, annoyed._ **

 

**_He made a grunting noise, getting up, leaving the room. The girl pulled her knees up to her and closed her eyes, trying to remember the last thing that happened to her. He knew that what she had to have been doing, he doesn't blame her. It doesn't surprise her. The Grand Line storms come out of nowhere normally._ **

 

**_The girl's eyes then opened quickly. “Drink some water, please.” The nurse tried to get the small girl to do what is needed of her._ **

 

**_The girl with honey brown hair shook her head, kicking at the nurse. She made the glass of water the woman is holding go in the air. A scream of startled left the nurse. People came in, what surprised the man that was with the group was, she didn’t look up at them. The small girl's arms stayed wrapped around her knees eyes closed. The man could see tears poking at the edge of her eyes._ **

 

**_Ignoring the commotion the people around them were making. The man stayed out of everyone's way and watched the girl. She stayed with her legs pulled to her chest, her light brown hair splayed around her. A soft noise left her lips, but her throat was probably sore._ **

 

**_Breathing out a heavy puff of smoke, the girl's shoulders relaxed, just barely. Her hazel green-blue eyes peeked out from around her knees and the curtain of hair. The two things she was using to separate her from the people around her. Everyone else was trying to get her to talk, drink water, interact. The strange Marine just leaned against the wall or sat in a chair and watched her._ **

 

**_All he had to do was wait for her to be ready. The man knew she would when she was ready. She would start drinking water and eating. She would talk and confirmed everything they believed happened. There was no point in forcing her and making her retreat in herself. So he waited for her to be ready._ **

 

**_Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned to days._ **

 

**_The man never tried to force her to talk. The girl just stayed balled up, only eating when the man brought her food and told her too. Drinking and eating just enough to live, but nothing more. The man flopped down on the chair next to her bed, relaxing as if no care in the world. Though he looked scary, the girl seemed to be calmer when he was around._ **

 

**_The girl found comfort in his scent of cigar smoke. His cold glare and the gruff way to talk, it didn’t bother the girl anymore. At least that's what the man could hope. Leaning back in the chair, he seemed bored. Then a noise came from the small girl next to him. He has to be imagining things. It has been almost three weeks since she has awoken by this time._ **

 

**_“You said something?” The man asked, eyes opening to look at the small girl._ **

 

**_“Smoker.” She finally has gotten out, her voice cracks from lack of use._ **

 

**_When her body started to shake from a cough that came after her trying to use her voice, it made the man frown. Smoker didn’t say anything, allowing the girl time to recover and tried to speak again._ **

 

**_She pulled her legs to her chest, soft noise leaving her lips. “What?” Smoker asked, looking at her confused._ **

 

**_She looked to him, sadness and worry coming off of her in waves. “Wh-where is my mom?” She asked, weakly. The man shook his head. “My brother?” She coughs out._ **

 

**_Smoker rubbed between his eyes. “We could only find you.” Smoker admitted. “You were on a destroyed ship. More than likely the Grand Line brought them under.” Smoker stated, bluntly._ **

 

**_The small girl pulled her legs tighter to her chest. “Wh-what will happen to me?” The girl sounded so weak, so hopeless._ **

 

**_He closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. “Don’t know.” Smoker answered. He really didn't know what they were going to do with her._ **

 

That was almost fifteen years ago. The small, barely, six years old was Emma. Her hazel green-blue eyes shined and she seemed so happy now. Smoker was able to find out where she was from. The Marines refused to help her, that their people were in a war and refused to help them.

 

All trade with those islands in the New World was banished. They said it was too dangerous. Smoker smirked seeing the girl he raised looked back to him, a warm smile on her face.

 

“What are you thinking about, Onii?” Emma asked, with a laugh at his far off expression.

 

The man glared down at her, which made her laugh more. “Nothing.” He gruffed out, walking past her and down the stairs. He was heading straight to the bar. “Stay here for a couple of minutes.” He commanded her. Emmaliza did another salute, this time a lazy way.

 

Emma watched as Smoker descended down the steps. A soft sigh left her lips, closing her hazel blue-green eyes. She could remember the first time she came here. She discovered it by accident, then Smoker found her freaking out right outside of it.

 

Curiosity got the better of him, and where ever Smoker went, Emma followed. Emma always followed him, even by the time she was fourteen and old enough to make her own choices. She never really rebelled against Smoker. Monkey-man, Magma head, and a couple others that tend to annoy Emma more than anything.

 

Waiting for the Marine to finish, whatever he had to do, Emma looked to the sky. “A storm is coming.” She gasped, feeling the winds shift. The feelings inside of her, it was like there was something calling to her.

 

A song on the wind. Begging her to return to the sea. To return to her blood family.

 

The song, it was something Emma has heard before, but she couldn't place where. Closing her eyes, the light brown hair girl softly hummed the tune. “It was just before the last fierce charge. Two soldiers drew their rein. With a parting word and a touch of the hand. They never might meet again.” Emma, softly, sang, searching her memories for the song.

 

Before long, a Marine was running passed Emma. “Have you seen Captain Smoker?” He asked, slowing to a stop.

 

“Down there.” Emma motion down the alley to the bar. “Visiting Gold Rogers,” Emma answered.

 

The marine nodded his head as thanks, running down the street then down the stairs that lead to the bar below. Emma couldn't hear them talking when they came out and met up with two others. Smoker running passed her she figured he had a lead of something. “Be safe, Onii!” Emma called after him.

 

He waved over his head before she started to walk away. The old man that owns the place, was at the base of the steps looking up at her. Emma waved at him before she left. He nodded his head to her, confused to why she of all people was with Marines.

 

“One of the Coire Isles should hate the Marines. Most of one of your kind.” The man shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he walked back into his closing bar.

 

Emma instead of running after her brother, she went a different direction.

 

“Now, now, where are you going?” A dark voice asked, catching Emma by surprised. “You might have escaped me earlier, but you won't again.

 

Gulping, Emma turned around to the man that was chasing her earlier. “Why don't you just leave me alone?” Emma asked, wishing she had her leather straps.

 

“Why don't you and your brother just leave this island? This place was wonderful before he came here and started to capture all the pirates!” He roars, running at Emma.

 

Instead of standing around and fighting, she bolted down the street. Just as she was getting away from the man, she heard screaming and looked to where it was coming from. The sky.

 

A young man with black hair and straw hat flew over the buildings. She noticed his redshirt and blue-jeans shorts, maybe they were pants. Emma didn't get a good look at them. Seeing him fly across the sky like that, she was surprised and slightly frightened.

“What is going on?” Emma wondered, just as she heard the man chasing her around the corner. “Shit.” She hissed, under her breath, looking each way for a place to hide.

 

Emma slipped between two buildings that were really close together. Holding her breath, she watched as the man passed by her. Sliding her foot over, she stood up completely straight. She had to slide herself through the small space between the two buildings. Slowly she edged herself to the other end of the buildings.

 

Finally able to escape, she let out a sigh of relieve. Emma hates tight spaces, and that was a tad bit too uncomfortable for her. Crowds and tight spaces she doesn't do good in, but she can make do when she has to.

 

Slowly Emma edged her way through the alleyways. She just wanted to avoid anyone that might cross her path. Getting to the main street, close to the water fountain, she let herself relax some. From the corner of her eye, she saw a group of people gathered around something close to the fountain.

 

Walking closer she saw it was the young man she saw flying in the air. Also the same man from the wanted poster she took from the Ape-shit-face Marine earlier. “Monkey D Luffy.” Emma mused, under her breath.

 

Glancing around to the people who were now walking away from him, Emma figured that no one has noticed yet. Curious about what would happen, she walked away to let everything play out on its own. The wind of fates never let things get boring if you trust in them completely.

 


	3. Winds of Change

**Y &T - Winds of Change**

**But I can't wait for tomorrow**  
I can't wait for the stars or the sun  
Or the seas to guide me  
I can't wait for tomorrow  
Yet I know that I'll find  
  
Winds of change blowing strongly  
Winds of change, whispering

* * *

 

Change is ever-present. It feels almost like magic. Not always good, nor bad. Depending on the situation, depending on who is in control of it and views of it.

 

It’s different, and different is always scary. Fearsome even. Though it is an ever-present thing. Things change little by little, unbeknownst to the people around it.

 

Some change is dramatic. No one sees it coming, but when it happens, even if known about it coming, everything is seen differently.

 

Yet, those that notice the change, small or dramatic, have three options. One; They completely ignore that it’s happening and accepts it is beyond their control. Two; They stand against it, bringing the conflict to the situation. And three; They welcome it and see how the change is going to affect their lives.

* * *

 

_**An older woman took no time in reacting. Her coppery tanned skin against her dark hair made her hazel green-blue popping out. The lighting made her eyes stand out more. They worked with the waves, trying to keep the ship from tipping over. Working to keep them safe. The small girl asleep in the cabin knew nothing of what was going on.** _

 

* * *

 

Leaning her head back, light brown ringlets fell down and her hazel eyes were looking up to the sky. “One had light blue eyes and curly hair, sixteen but a month ago, – There was red on his cheek and down on his chin. He's only a boy you know.” She, softly, sang. Memories of a past long forgotten ran past her eyes.

 

* * *

 

**_“Big brother?” A small girl with light brown, almost blonde, hair ran forward. Her hazel green-blue eyes looked up to a dark-haired boy, who was at least ten years older than her._ **

 

**_He sighed, looking down at her. “Don’t worry, Aaron is like a brother to me.” The young man, at least sixteen, reassured as he kneeled in front of her. “He’s going to take you somewhere safe.”_ **

 

**_The girl shook her head. “But, Jake…-” The small version of Emma whined._ **

 

**_Jake placed his hand up. “No.” Jake kept his voice strict but soft. “You need to go, Liza. It’s what’s best for you.” He kissed the crown of her head. “The war is getting too close to here for you to stay with us,” Jake mumbled, his own hazel green-blue eyes looking into her eyes._ **

 

**_The girl was gripping his shirt, tightly. “What about Uncle Joe?” Emmaliza wiped her face. “Daddy?” The small version of Emmaliza looked to him expecting answers. Answers he couldn't give._ **

 

* * *

 

Jerking her eyes opened, a shaky sigh left her lips. Tears were rolling down Emma's face. “Jake.” Emma grabbed above where her heart should be. Rubbing her face, trying to get rid of the tears. A patch rubbed against Emma's arm. Eyes opened, looking down to a simple patch into her strange jacket. “Uncle Joe.” Emma covered the name.

 

* * *

 

**_A soft sigh left the young man, placing his darker, coppery, skinned forehead against her own. “I’ll be in the same division as them, along with our cousins. We will be fine.” Jake rubbed their noses together._ **

 

**_Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. “Munchkin, we need the kid.” An older male voice called._ **

 

**_Emma pulled away from her big brother, to see a man that has her hair and skin color walking up to them. “Daddy!” Emma cheered, running to the big man._ **

 

**_Her father went down onto his knees, pulling her into him tightly. “I love you, babygirl.” The man told her. “Your mom is going to go with you, I need you to do me a favor.” He pulled Emma away. “I need you to watch out for your mom.” Her father swiped the girl’s hair back softly. “Take care of her.”_ **

 

**_Emma nodded her head. “Of course, Daddy.” Emma agreed._ **

 

**_For a young girl, Emma understood about the war. The war was a big thing on their island. The neighboring island was attacking them, making the small island fight back._ **

 

**_The man stood up, messing up the girl’s hair. “Hey, Miniature Green-Blood.” A gruff voice snagged the girl’s attention._ **

 

**_“Uncle Joe!” Emma squealed, happily._ **

 

**_The man was taller than her father, and had dark skin like her brother, kneeled down in front of the girl. He swooped up the small girl in one motion. Uncle Joe spun around in a circle, making the girl laugh as he span. When he stopped, Joe placed Emma down carefully._ **

 

* * *

 

“Emma?” A deep voice called up to the girl.

 

Blinking a couple of times, Emma looked around from the perch she was on till she found the source of the voice. “Hey, Daddy Masterson.” Emma greeted, with a forced smile.

 

The dark brown hair main was observing the emotions that were going across the young woman's face. Remembering back when he first met her, long before his own daughter was born, when he was still a marine. The young girl was almost like a second daughter to him. Even his own daughter called her Onee, against Emma’s wishes.

 

“Something wrong?” Daddy Masterson asked, ready to walk up the edge of the hill to sit by her.

 

Emma sighed, resting her head on the railing not far from her. “Nope. Just memories that are better forgotten.” Emma admitted, looking to her longtime friend. He was almost like a big brother to her too, but he never allowed her to call him Onii.

 

The man looked up to the sky, in thought. “What are they about?” He asked, his gruff voice sounding almost like he really didn't care. Emma knew he really did if it bothered her so much.

 

Softly gulping, Emma looked down at her lap. “Home. B...back to the Isles.” Emma answered, stuttering slightly.

 

Materson knew about where Emma was from, the Isles in the New World. That place was off limits to most unless they are from those islands. It was common knowledge to anyone who got close to the curious girl. He refuses to see her as a young woman that she has grown into. A lot of that was thanks to Smoker and his guidance.

 

Leaning to him, Emma rests her head to his cloaked form. She could feel some of his guns, under the cloak, but didn't mind them at all. He smells like gunpowder and something sweet. Emma knows why he smells of gunpowder. The sweet smell she's sure is some perfume his daughter was playing with. In a strange way, it was comforting to her, but not like how cigar smoke is.

 

“You should go. I am sure that Carol is worried about you.” Emma finally stated, breaking the comforting silence that fell around them.

 

Reaching out, Daddy Masterson mused Emma's hair, before standing up to walk away. “Be safe, most of all if you do decide to go back.” Daddy requested of her. “Carol would worry.” He grumbled out, pretending he didn't care about the young woman before him, again.

 

Emma watched the tall sniper walk away, to where he believes his daughter would be. Emma missed out on that, but she is confident that no one could have had a better childhood than she did. Emma had her best friend protecting her since she let him in. That was one thing that Emma would never give up. Her past with the marines was one of the most important things to Emma.

 

Wiping away the tears again, Emma decided she was going to just sit there for a while. It was a beautiful day. The salt air on the warm breeze. It was just perfect.

 

* * *

 

**_Seven-year-old Emma walked down the marine headquarters. Her legs were wobbly from lack of use, and a nurse walking next to her. It was the day she was allowed to have the nurse to escort her out of the room. Emma’s legs were weak from lack of use but she refused to give up. Trying to go down the hall, she would lose her balance, and Emma has to catch herself on the wall or nurse has to help her._ **

 

**_Emma still refused to talk to anyone, besides the big man with a buzz cut of light hair. Smoker was the only person that the small girl would talk to simply because he gave her time to earn trust out of her. She hasn't found out who pulled her out of the water, yet. Emma has no way to know who found her and brought her to the Navy Base to get help._ **

 

**_Walking to a corner in the base, Emma stopped. Standing completely still, it seemed like she stopped breathing too. Standing outside was no other than the man she became so attached to, with only a few exchanges of words._ **

 

**_Running away from the nurse, who screamed at Emma, earning everyone’s attention. Emma tossed herself at the man. Emma wrapped her arms around one of his legs, and rested her head to the rough fabric and held onto him. The man tilts his head back, to look at the woman that was now past annoyed. The girl ran away from the nurse that has not left her side for a man that has only been rude to the small girl._ **

 

**_Smoker places his hand on her head, patting it softly. Emma closed her eyes, keeping a hold of his leg. “Hina is curious.” A voice spoke, making Emma held tighter to the pants leg. “Who is this?” The obvious female asked._ **

 

**_Emma looked around, till she saw a tall, the early twenties woman with golden blonde hair. In the shadows, her hair has pink tinting almost. Emma held tighter to the leg. Smoker didn’t say anything but waited for the girl to answer the marine woman._ **

 

**_Emma pulled her face away from Smoker’s pants leg a little to see the woman better. The woman looked annoyed, looking at Emma. Emma just shook her head, hiding behind Smoker’s leg. A grunt left Smoker around his cigar, making the small girl sigh._ **

 

**_“Emmaliza.” Emma finally answered. “Emma.” She added, tucking her face back into Smoker’s pants._ **

 

**_Smoker patted Emma on the head, as approval to answering the woman. “Would Emmaliza like to be friends with Hina?” Hina asked, kneeling down to the small girl._ **

 

**_Emma looked up at Smoker. “Is Hina friends with Smoker-Onii-sama?” Emma wondered, softly._ **

 

**_“Kawaii!” Hina squeal, pulling Emma away from Smoker._ **

 

**_Emma made a soft yelping noise, reaching for Smoker’s leg again. Smoker was being entertained by the small girl and woman that he loosely called a friend. “You call him big brother, why?” Another man asked, walking up to them. He had the same uniform as Smoker and the woman that’s hugging Emma._ **

 

**_Emma was trying to squirm out of the woman’s arms. When Emma finally broke free, she ran behind Smoker, using his legged as a shield from the woman again. The woman laughed softly, seeing the small girl using her friend’s leg as a shield._ **

 

**_Then the man that approached them turned to the woman. “You know Hina you are the most…-” The man started. Hina cut him off with a glare._ **

 

**_“No,” Hina stated, standing up abruptly. Hina then turned to Emma and Smoker. “I hope to see you again, Emma-chan.” Hina cooed._ **

 

**_Emma stayed behind Smoker’s leg. The man that approached them looked down at Emma. Emma looked up at him, then ducked her head downward. Smoker didn’t say anything, eventually, Smoker knew Emma had to get back to the hospital room._ **

 

**_Looking up to the sky, Emma sighed, feeling the sun on her pale skin. Smoker looked down at her, seeing how Emma reacts to something so small as sunlight. Emma had her eyes closed and relaxing in the sunlight. It warmed her skin and made Emma feel better._ **

 

**_“Come.” Smoker commanded, turning to the building._ **

 

**_Emma ran forward, her small hand catching his bigger one. Holding Smoker’s hand felt weird to Emma, but she felt safe. Smoker looked down at Emma, surprised. She didn’t look upset, or hurt, just content. That made Smoker relax, squeezing her hand softly. Emma’s cool hand was engulfed by his bigger and hot one. The smell of cigar smoke consumed her and made her relax more._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Getting up, Emma decided to stretch her legs some. The warmth of the sun was still on her, the sea breeze was making her long light brown hair wave in it. That was roughly ten years ago. She remembers it almost like it was yesterday.

 

Feeling her stomach rumble, Emma places her hands over it. “I should go eat.” Emma mused, before checking her bag. She had enough money to buy food from the restaurant that Smoker likes takes her to. Frowning, Emma knows it will be to go instead of eating in.

 

Time has flown past her. Emma wasn’t even sure how long she has been remembering her past with Smoker and the other marines from HQ. That was way back when. A soft smile crossed her lips. That was her favorite time. No matter what, she was only a couple doors down from Smoker, and just as far in the other direction from Hani.

 

Walking down the street, Emma saw a small girl sitting on the ground, crying. Slowing to a stop, Emma kneeled down in front of her. “Are you okay?” Emma asked, softly.

 

The girl wiped away tears on her face, to look up at Emma with big brown eyes. “No, I’m lost.” The girl whimpered.

 

Emma places her hand on top of the girl’s dark brown head, before thinking. “Then let's go find your way again?” Emma suggested. “Who were you with?” Emma asked. The little girl said her mommy. That made Emma think about it. “Well, where were you and your mom heading?” Emma asked, carefully. Mumbling an answer, Emma laughed softly. “I know where that is.”

 

Taking Emma’s hand, Emma leads her to the shop that the girl’s mom was heading to. Getting to the shop that wasn’t that far away, a panicking woman. She spotted Emma and the small, scared girl holding Emma's hand.

 

Seeing the woman, the girl squeals happily running to her mother. Her mother with the same dark brown hair but different eyes, went down to her knees holding the girl to her chest. Emma then slipped out of the picture, a soft smile on her lips.

 

Seeing that girl crying like that brought back a memory from her own childhood. One that made Emma wanted to find Smoker just to give him a big hug herself. Shaking her head clear of those silly thoughts, Emma smiled happily.

 

* * *

 

**_Seven-year-old Emma woke up in middle of the night. It was storming outside, and she had a nightmare of drowning again. She also dreamt of her mother and brother's friend who she started to call brother too. This hasn't been the first time she had these type of dreams. Emma curled up into a small ball and silently cried._ **

 

**_The memories quickly got too much for her. Crawling out of the bed, Emma went out the door. Silently her bare feet padded against the ground until she was outside of a certain door. The room was one she has been to only a handful of times._ **

 

**_Emma knocked, softly. A grunt came from the other side of the door. A moment later the door opened, to reveal a scary looking man with buzzcut hair. His eyes soften at seeing the small girl in his doorway._ **

 

**_Smoker got down to one knee, looking over the girl. “Nightmare,” Emma informed him, wrapping her arms around his neck._ **

 

**_Smoker sighed, picking her up. Placing the small girl on edge of his bed, Smoker sat down. “What do you want?” Smoker kept his voice strict, though he’s tired._ **

 

**_Emma looked at his bed then up at him. “Can I sleep with you?” Emma asked, shyly._ **

 

**_Smoker, being too tired to make her speak up, nodded his head, before falling back into his bed. Emma crawled to his side and curled up with her back facing away from him. A small frown decorated Smoker’s face, as he saw Emma shiver. Wrapping an arm around Emma’s middle, Smoker pulled her closer to him. Emma stopped shiver, turning over to face him._ **

 

**_Smoker fell asleep with the small girl curled up to his side, her head resting on his arm. When daylight peeked through the window, Smoker opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the small girl curled up to his side. Swiping his fingers softly across her head, pushing Emma’s sandy brown hair out of her face._ **

 

**_“Onii?” Emma asked, groggily._ **

 

**_Smoker grunted softly, pushing Emma off of his bed. Emma yelped as she hit the floor. “Up.” Smoker commanded._ **

 

**_Rubbing her bottom, Emma glared up on the bed where the man now sat. Sighing, Emma rose from the ground. “I’m going to change.” Emma declared, walking out of the room quickly._ **

 

**_Smoker couldn’t help but laugh at the small girl. One moment she’s scared and crawls into his bed. Smoker can only assume to have him protect her from her nightmares. The next she’s acting like she wasn’t scared at all. Smoker knew that soon the day will come that he’ll have to leave the base. He didn’t know what was going to happen to Emma._ **

 

**_Emma didn’t trust many people, only tolerates Hani. The others scare Emma, makes her run for Smoker every time they say something to her. Even if they are just telling her good morning or afternoon, Emma runs to Smoker._ **

 

* * *

 

Stretching to the sky, Emma walked into the restaurant and smiled at the woman at the counter. “Hey, I'd like an order to go,” Emma explained, taking out her money pouch.

 

From the corner of her eye, she could see cloaked figures and a man sitting behind him with a straw hat on. Smirking to herself, Emma wondered what was going on. A man with green tinted hair was with the straw hat. Monkey-man's grandson.

 

The woman behind the counter told her that she'd be called when her order was done, so Emma went to a stool at the bar. Ordering a glass of soda, she could hear the record playing in the background. The closest table to her was the two weird men that act as if they haven't eaten a real meal in months.

 

From where she sat, Emma could hear what they were saying. “Damn...! That damn detestable Straw Hat!” The one that Emma can assume is the leader was talking with his mouth full. “To think that we can't find him despite looking all over for him like this...-”

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she could have sworn the man has a red clown nose. A shiver went down Emma’s spine. She doesn't like clowns. They creep her out, as she is sure that everyone in HQ can remember last time she saw a clown.

 

The other, swallowed his food, before speaking. A lot less rude. “But Captain, why in the heck do we have to wear cloaks like this?” He asked, confused sounding.

 

The captain who was drinking alcohol straight out of the bottle, gross. He made a mess as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. Slamming the bottle down, the man with a clown nose snarled. “Don't you know anything about being a pirate?!” He snarls a little too loud. “There's an annoying Navy Captain named Smoker in this town.” The man smartens up some and lowers his voice. Emma could still hear him though. “If he finds us, my plan to get revenge on that Straw Hat will be ruined!” He yelled... okay so he didn't smarten up. Emma could only hope.

 

“What is with over dramatic idiots and yelling?” Emma grumbled, under her breath.

 

The man with the red nose then hit the table hard. His purse full of money bounced from it. “Anyhow!” He roars, lowering his voice in a threatening yell whisper. “Hurry up and find that Straw Hat! Got that?!”

 

Just as that happened, Emma saw the Straw Hat. Straw Hat looked like he gained over a hundred pounds, lean back from his chair. The young man was rubbing his belly. “Man, I'm stuffed!” Luffy stated, to loud. The two Pirate captain's backs were to each other. Emma wondered if they would notice each other or not, and sipped the soda that was brought to her. “We have to eat good before we leave Loguetown.” The Straw hat rambled, as the green haired man finished his glass of alcohol. He was pouring himself another glass. “I was starving.”

 

The green hair man, Emma now saw the glitter from his ear. Three golden earrings that dangled down. That reminded her of something she has seen before. “To be honest, so was I. I was hungry, but I didn't have money.” He finished pouring his glass and held it up to the Straw Hat. “I'm glad that I ran into you.” He admitted, smiling with a big smile. Emma had to admit, he was handsome.

 

Straw Hat Luffy looked as if the green haired man had grown a second head. “Hm? If you mean money, I don't have any.” Luffy stated, confused.

 

Rolling her eyes, Emma started to tune them out as the green hair one yelled at Luffy. Instead, she looked to the back where her order should be almost ready. Luffy started to bang on the table laughing, making Emma look back at him from the corner of her eyes. Then her eyes gotten bigger before she remembered who he was related to.

 

The belly he formed while eating, was completely gone. He was a stick figure once again. Emma had to clear her head, something strange was about that guy, she will figure it out eventually. Or Smoker-Onii would tell her.

 

Then louder banging noise caught her attention. Emma looked over the other shoulder to the man with the big nose. “But, really... that Straw Hat is an annoying bastard!” The man kept banging on the table, his coin purse bouncing higher each time he does. “Next time I see him, I'll crush him!”

 

Emma sighed, annoyed at them. She was tempted to tell the cloaked clown that the Straw Hat was behind him. Another shiver went down her spine at the thought of it. All she wanted was them to stop banging on the tables, giving her a headache.

 

“I can't let him off the hook!” The man bangs harder, the purse falling on his fork.

 

Luffy leans forward, speaking a tad bit too loud. “I wonder if they'll let us off the hook?” He asked, leaning forward.

 

“There's now way I can!!” The clown hit the table again, the purse went flying into the air. Emma watched as it flew over the clown's head then landed on Luffy's hat brim. A snicker left Emma, making her wonder if they'd notice.

 

Luffy caught a coin that came out of the bag. Humming to himself, something Emma didn't catch, before pulling the bag off of his hat. “Hey, you're going to treat us? Thanks!” Luffy stated, happily and clueless.

 

The man in the cloak just made a groaning sound. Luffy places the purse back next to the cloaked figure, after taking the amount they need out of the bag. “Thanks, again!” He chirped, before walking away to pay.

 

The green haired man walked forward, patting the cloaked figure on the shoulder. “Thanks for treating us.” He thanked himself, before walking off after Luffy.

 

The cloaked figure grumbled out. “You're... welcome...-” Emma wasn't even sure if he noticed that was Luffy. The Straw Hat the man was raving about chasing not even a minute before. Then the man's head shot up and he looked to the door after Luffy and the other man left. “That voice!”

 

The second cloak figure spoke up, still a mouth full of food. “Oh, yeah! It was that Straw hat guy.” He replied, and Emma wanted to double over laughing.

 

“Uh, anyone home?” That made the second guy's face drop then fear crossed it. “You flashy idiot!! Go after him already!!” The first cloak figure yelled.

  


Emma then heard her order was called up. Getting up, she started to walk away to get her food and leave. She looked into her to go box after she paid for it. Per normal, they gave her too much. Knowing she'll never eat it all, Emma decided to go to the market at the docks. Her fishman friend would eat it with her.

 

Getting to the market, Emma saw Sapi talking to someone. It was about his haul that morning. Emma smiled fondly, waiting for them to stop talking, and Sapi to notice her. The blond man that Sapi was talking to turned his head just slightly. That gave Emma a better view of the man… It was Mr. Prince, Sanji. The man who saved her earlier that morning.

 

Sapi place the fish he was holding back into the crate of ice. There was a ruckus and the pair started to walk that way. Emma just waited by Sapi’s fish, not knowing what else to do. She wasn’t really a fish person, mostly because she was allergic. Sapi explained to her that on islands, like Polestar Islands, fishing was the best trade to have. Most eat it, and Polestar was special since fish from all four seas gets close to it. The fishermen end up catching fish that most have never even heard of in the East Blue.

 

Emma just sighed, she understood that this place was special because of that and the platform. The platform that Gol D Roger was executed on. Poetic since his end was where his beginning happened too. Loguetown is where the King of the Pirates was born, and died.

 

Closing her eyes, Emma could hear the wind calling for her. That song still tugging at her heart and memories. The closer to the water is, the louder it seemed to be. It was almost like it was begging her to go home. To go back to the Isles she was born on herself.

 

Coire Isles.

 

That was in the New World. So far away from where she is now.

 

She’d have to cross the Grand Line to get to it, and no Marine would go there. They would be shot down on sight by the center islands. A sigh left her lips. She’d never get there, Onii would never allow it. Even if she could find a way back, she’d be an outcast because she is well connected to the Marines now.

 

“Emma!” Sapi’s voice broke through Emma’s thoughts. She looked in his direction as he gave her a bigger than normal smile. “Are you joining the competition too?”

 

A soft laugh bubbled up Emma’s throat. Shaking her head, she held up her to-go bag. “No, Chef at the restaurant, gave me to much food again. I think he’s trying to make me fat.” Emma joked, knowing it’s hard for her to gain weight no matter how much she eats.

 

Sapi patted her head, before motioning her to follow him. “We have to finish setting up for the Annual Competition.”

 

“Oh, yeah, the Cooking Championships is today, isn’t it?” Emma asked, running after him and the men carrying a big and ugly looking fish. It kind of reminded Emma of pictures of Elephants that she has seen growing up.

 

Eating her lunch with the half fishman, she has never laughed so hard. He was making over dramatic descriptions of things he caught and how he caught them. Leaning back in her chair, Emma wiped her mouth and laughed again.

 

Then Sapi’s smile left his face. That was a rare sight, while Sapi looked over Emma. “That look, I have seen it on many people’s faces. Never once have I ever seen it on yours.” He stated.

 

Scrunched up her eyebrows and nose, Emma looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” Emma asked confusion written in her voice too.

 

Sapi gave her a bigger smile than ever before. “You hear the song of the sea. The call that wants to take you to a place far away from here.” Sapi explained. Then finished his portion of the food.

 

Emma looked down at her empty plate, deep in thought. “It’d be too big of a change for me to leave Onii, but he can’t go to Coire Isles. They’d kill him for being a marine.” Emma frowned, deeply. 


	4. Goodbye for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Emma made her choice. Is it the right one? She hopes so and hopes her Onii won't hate her now.

**POD - Goodbye For Now**

**Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long (I think the hardest part of holdin' on is lettin' it go)**

* * *

 

Goodbyes are hard. There is no real Good in goodbye. Maybe a Good Luck or Good Thoughts. Goodbyes are sad, heartbreaking even. Leaving loved ones behind, to move forward.

 

Some Goodbyes, are sarcastic, trying to get away someone that no one wants to be around. Most though, there is no real good in goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“Sometimes you can't always stay with the ones you care for. You have to part, or even be on different sides of them. Though in the end, it always works out.” Sapi stated, it almost looked like he hasn't spoken a word though.

 

Emma looked back to her empty plate, deep in thought with what Sapi told her. Shaking her head cleared, Emma looked up to the half fishman. “You might be right, but I don't feel right leaving Onii. He raised me and taken care of me. Always was there for me. It feels like I'd be stabbing him in the back, or worst.” Emma replied, her heart felt like it was being pulled out. The half fishman didn't reply, so Emma went on. “Worst thing possible, is him thinking I was trying to stab him in the heart.”

 

“You are loyal to a fault,” Sapi replied, patting her on the head. “You will figure it all out.” He gave her a big smile.

 

Emma picked up their plates, before heading to the back to clean them. After she finished, she fished out of her pocket the list of things that she was supposed to have gotten. Checking over the things she got here and there during the day. Even if she didn't pay attention to precisely what she was supposed to do, most of the things there she has done.

 

Finishing off the list, she threw it away. Emma came back to help Sapi with the setup of the Annual Competition. She always loved watching people cooked. Because of the way her memory works, if she watches someone with precise detail, she could mimic them. Thus why Sapi keeps trying to get her to join the Cooking Championships. Emma always declines.

 

Emma walked down the street, picking up the fish she got earlier from the Marines building. Her brother was still out chasing after Pirates. A sigh left Emma's lips. She needed to see him, to see what she'd be leaving behind should she picked to head home.

 

 ** _“Marines are the ones who started this war.”_** A deep gravelly voice echoed in Emma's mind. It was so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

 

Emma shook her head. _'Not Onii nor Onee!'_ Emma screamed, internally. _'They are good people, trying to do their best.'_

 

Running away, Emma ignored the strange looks from the Marines and Civilians alike. Emma had to find her brother. She had to talk to him before she makes up her mind.

 

In the back of Emma's mind, she can see the younger buzzcut haired him and Hani talking. The younger version of Materson was with them back then. Then there was Monkey-Man. Oji. All of them are good people. They might be Marines or Ex-Marines, but they are good! Then a man appeared in the back of her mind, wide goofy smile and laughing at himself. He was one of the best. There was more, but those are the ones that are closest to her.

 

Slowing down, to a nearly stopped, Emma tried to figure out where her brother would be. Then she realized, he was chasing after Monkey-Man's grandson. That meant that... “Find Straw Hat.” Emma muttered, before jolting away. Emma can find the Straw Hat, she has been crossing paths with him all day.

 

Hearing loud commotion, Emma saw a lot of people running from the execution area. From what she understood, pirates were there. Running through the crowd, getting bumped into and ran over. Emma pushed her way through, trying to get there.

 

All the commotion and trying to get through the crowd, it was harder than it should be. Most people avoided her because of her brother, but now they didn't seem to care. A groan of annoyance left her. She dodged another elbow to the stomach or stomp to the foot. It was getting harder to find her brother than should.

 

Finally through the running away crowd. She went running, heading to where there was a commotion. Then something made her stopped, looking to the sky. The air was different now. It was almost a dramatic change. She knew the signs. A storm was brewing. Dark clouds are starting to form over the village.

 

She'd have to find her brother fast. Almost no one will sail in bad weather. For the most part, it's too dangerous. Almost a death wish. Instead of heading to the main area leading into the platforms. Emma knew her brother would want a high area to watch what is happening.

 

She ran to where the stairs lead up to the higher areas. That's where she saw him, heading to the steps that lead up the building. Emma ran in front of him, stopping him from heading to the building that overlooks the platform. She needed to talk to him. Discover what she wants to happen.

 

“Emma, what are you doing here?” Smoker asked, his murky brown eyes showed the surprise of Emma's appearance.

 

That's when Emma knew for sure. She knew what she had to do. Her heart hurt with the realization. Forcing a happy expression, Emma approached him at a steady pace. “We have to talk,” Emma admitted.

 

He furrows his eyebrows, confused. “Can it wait? I'm busy right now.” He grumbled out, ready to walk around her to get everything ready to catch the pirates that were in the stadium.

 

Emma looked to the murky brown eyes of her big brother. “I'm sorry, Onii.” Emma gave him a big smile. Smoker looked confused, his eyes seemed to darken.

 

“Sorry for what?” Smoker asked, standing to his full height. Emma then looked to where the people were running from. “Emmaliza, what are you thinking?” Smoker asked, worry in his voice. Under all the gruffness of it, it was hard to hear the worry. Emma could hear it though.

 

A soft smile came across Emma's lips. Before he could react, Emma went running to him, giving him a tight hug. “I have to go,” Emma admitted. “Something is calling me home,” Emma explained, letting go of him. The smoke from him surrounded her, in a comforting way. The man placed a hand on her back. “I love you, Onii,” Emma muttered, before taking a step from him. He didn't even protest that she took a couple of his cigars. “I have to go now.”

 

“You don't have to go.” Smoker grumbled. The shock of it filled his eyes, worry filled his voice.

 

Emma gave him a lopsided smile. “I do. I am being drawn to the sea.” Emma commented, in thought. She then took a couple more steps back. “I love you, Onii. I know you love me too. You will do whatever you can to protect me, but please. Please, don't stop me.” Emma begged, softly.

 

“Stop.” Smoker commanded, making Emma turn to face him. Smoker had a no-nonsense voice, meaning he was completely serious. His laid back reaction to things, besides with pirates, also seems to go away too. “You’re leaving, because you have a feeling like something is calling for you to go back to the Isles?” He asked, calmly. He still had no-nonsense to his voice.

 

Emma could see how he's guarded. He was trying to figure everything out. Emma knew this was thrown at him last minute. “Onii, you know as well as I do, I have to go back to Coire Isles eventually. They need me there.” Emma admitted.

 

“You haven't been there for almost twelve years. You don't even know if that place is still at war, or if they will even welcome you back.” Smoker spoke reason. “Home for you is where your heart lies.” He repeated something that Emma has heard a long time ago.

 

Giving him a big smile. “Then part of my home will always be where you are. Because part of my heart will always reside with you.” Emma commented. “But right now, I feel like I need to go. I have to see what's calling for me to leave. I can't explain why, but I need to.” Before Smoker could give another response Emma turned around running away from him.

 

Smoker watched as the young woman ran away. Emma had to get out of there, something didn't feel right. Plus she still have to find a ship that will take her with so little of notice, she has to get to the docks. The storm is going to cause a problem too.

 

Running in the streets, Emma mused to herself. Maybe this was the wrong thing. Something was calling for her. Emma had to go. Seeing Smoker one last time, Emma looked down to the cigars she had in her hand. Placing them into her bag, safely, Emma wondered. “What's next?” Finally noticing that people were getting out of the streets.

 

Seeing Smoker just confirmed what she believed. She had to leave. Emma had to go home to Coire Isles. Something was taking her to the seas if she wanted to leave Onii or not. That was the only thing Emma knows for sure.

 

Then slowed to a stop. An echo over the whole village that seemed to go silent. It dragged on the winds too. **“I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!”** That made Emma look backward.

 

She recognized the voice. The voice she's been hearing at random times all day. “Monkey-Man would hate hearing the boy say that.” Emma mused before she saw lightning strike down from the sky.

 

The lighting seemed to be concentrated in one spot. That was what surprised Emma the most. Then a flame erupted. The smoke that was coming from the execution area hit the sky then the rain started to fall. It was almost all at once.

 

“I hope you are okay, Onii,” Emma stated, worriedly. Running back to the docks. Ignoring the rain that was pelting down on her, Emma hoped to find someone that was heading to the Grandline. Then she saw someone in a cloak on the roads walking towards her.

 

Emma slowed to a stop, looking at the strange man. Unsure why he made her uncomfortable, she saw him walk past her. He seemed to be smiling widely, in a way that seemed so familiar. Emma was unsure where she has seen it before. He does look like someone Emma knows. Not able to place were. Then a shiver ran up her spine from the rain hitting her.

 

Her mission came cleared in her mind. She had to find a ship to the Grandline. Emma has no idea why that man's appearance made her distracted. So she bolted down the wet streets again.

 

Getting to the docks, Emma saw people pulling their sails in. They were going to be stuck at dock till the storm is over. “Are you going to the Grandline?” Emma asked, running up to one of the few that weren't pulling their sails in.

 

“We’re not. Just another side of the island.” One of them answered.

 

Emma frowned. Waving her hand over her head. “Thanks anyway!” She called, running to the next ship. All she needs is one ship saying they are heading to Grandline.

 

She ran on the pathway, looking for another ship. It was just off of the docks. Some ships dock out that way for more privacy. That is normally pirates, but sometimes merchants. Emma could hear gunshots. Heading in that direction, Emma had to stop. She wanted to run forward, but couldn't force herself to move.

 

Cannon fire is what made Emma start to move back. That was going to be useless if she gets hit by a bullet or cannon. She has to find another place.

 

Her feet padded against the gravelly ground, that is starting to get loose from the pounding rain. Then everything seemed to stop... For a moment, then the wind picked up in a very strong manner. Emma was sure it was like a hurricane she used to experience at random times in Grandline.

 

The wind blowing against her was harsh. It was so strong it picked her up and carried her away. Emma gripping her things tightly to her chest. Till she hit the ground and tumbled while roll till she was at a complete stop. When it calmed down again, the rain came back. Getting up Emma noticed she was back at the docks.

 

Looking around, the only ship that looked like it was ready to set sail was a small one. It wasn't big but wasn't a dingy either.

 

When she has gotten back on the docks, Emma was sure that no one was heading out in this storm. Falling to the ground, she was about to give up, when the man in a cloak came along. “You looking to go to Grandline?” He asked.

 

Emma looked up at him, confused. “I am,” Emma answered.

 

He gave her the smile that reminded her strongly of someone. “Come along.” He commanded, walking to a small ship. “You can travel with me to my next destination.” He informed her.

 

Getting onto the ship, she was surprised by how well he could handle it. Even in the storm. Going into the cabin, she noticed it wasn't really meant for more than one person. Something about this man, very strange man, seemed to be familiar and it made her trust him even if he made her feel uncomfortable. 

 

Emma leaned against the railing of the ship, the storm dulled a lot. Emma was watching him since he wouldn't let her help him. “I don't even know your name. Or what to call you.” Emma stated, looking up to the sky that has calmed so much.

 

The man didn't even hesitate in his reply. “Dragon.” He replied, concentrating on the ocean below them.

 

Emma's eyes went wide after she realized who he was. “You are the Revolutionary Dragon?” Emma asked, amazed. “Monkey D Dragon?” Emma confirmed. The man gave her the smile that she kept on recognizing and it all clicked now. She smiled back at him. “You are way less scary than your father,” Emma stated.

 

The roaring laugh, deep from his gut, much like his father’s laugh, made Emma laugh softly. She is going to like this man, even if he told her they were only traveling to the next island before he meets up with the Revolutionary Army, his ship. Emma was completely fine with that, that gives her time to figure out what she’s going to do.

 

Before long Emma has fallen asleep. The man picked her up, and brought her back into the cabin, before going back outside to make sure they stay on the right course. Unknown to him, what she was dreaming about.

* * *

 

**_Emma was running as fast as she could down the breezeway of the Navy base. “Onii!” Emma screeched, out of breath but scared as can be. “Onii, save me!” She screeched louder, rounding the corner._ **

 

 **_Smoker was talking to someone, and stopped, turning to look at the small girl running at him full speed. Barely having time to catch her, Emma gripped tightly to his shirt. A big man with a dog head on his head came running around the corner Emma came from._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_“Onii.” Emma cried, into his shirt._

 

 **_The man with the dog’s head stopped, breathing hard. “She is fast.” He commented._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Smoker was getting annoyed quickly. “Why were you chasing her?” Smoker balanced the girl in his arms, looking to his superior. “Sir.”_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_The man gave Smoker a wide grin through the dog’s head. “I just wanted to ask if she wants to eat some donuts with me?” The man admitted, happily._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_Emma was nearly crying, refusing to let go of the man’s shirt. Smoker tried to pry her fingers from his shirt but earning Emma crying instead. “You scared her to ask her if she wants to have donuts with you?” Hani asked, to make sure she heard right._

 **_  
_ ** **_Smoker was finally able to dislodge the girl from his shirt. Hani patted her on the head when Emma ran and wrapped her arms around Hani’s waist. “Scary Monkey-Man.” Emma’s voice drifted up to Hani, who was holding back the laughter._ **

 

**_“Sir, you really shouldn’t scare her like that,” Hani stated, softly raking her fingers through Emma’s hair, calming the girl down. “It gives more work on Smoker and me, as her temporary guardians.”_ **

 

 **_Emma’s arms squeezed the woman’s middle tighter. “I’m sorry, Emma-chan.” The dog head man stated, getting down to be the somewhat same level as Emma. “Do you want some donuts?”_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_“No!” Emma yelped, burying her face into Hani’s side. “You are scary Monkey-man!”_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_“Just call me Gramps or Grandpa.” The man gave her a huge toothy smile._

 

 **_“Onii!” Emma whined looking to Smoker, who was starting to walk away from them._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Emma bolted after Smoker, then as fast as she could, Emma climbed up his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she had her head resting on Smoker’s shoulder. Smoker places his arms under her legs to make her more comfortable._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_“He’s scary,” Emma tells Smoker._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_“Who?” Smoker asked, confused._

 **_  
_ ** **_Emma gives him a deadpan look. “Monkey-man.” Emma reminded him, with a humpf sound. Smoker wanted to laugh at the kid on his back._ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Stupid Monkey-man,” Emma grumbled in her sleep, slowly leaving her sleep state of mind. Blinking a couple times, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. “Where am I?” She wondered till everything rushed back at her. “On a small boat with Monkey D Dragon,” Emma answered her own question, in a whispered.  


Climbing out of the cabin, Emma looked through the fog that was seemed to be over the sea in the early morning. She could see what looked like a warship ahead of them. “That’s a huge ship.” Emma mused, spotting the ship in a distance.   
  
“Not a ship, an island.” Dragon stated, from his spot.   
  
Emma looked to him, confused for a moment. Before looking back to the island. “So that’s Warship Island?” Emma mused, again.   


The older man nodded his head. That made the girl watch the island they were approaching fast. A lot was rolling around in her mind, before she looked back to the man that Emma is strangely comfortable around now knowing who he is, even as the most wanted man alive.

 

“Thank you for taking me this far,” Emma spoke, though still confused. “Why won’t you take me with you, since you are going to the Grandline?” Emma wondered though she knows that she has asked before.

 

He gave her a wide smile, that reminded Emma so much of his father. “The Fates have another path waiting for you.” He explained, patting her on the head.  
  
“That’s mumbo-jumbo to me.” Emma pointed out but gave him a small smile. “Though, I guess you must have your reasons. The main one I would believe is you don’t want Smoker hot on your tail for kidnapping his baby sister.” Emma gave him a reason to not keep her around.   
  
He shook his head, before looking forward to the island again. “You will discover your own path. I believe we will cross paths again, even be allies, but not now. Now you are needed elsewhere. The sea is calling you elsewhere.” Dragon informed her, sounding like a certain half fishman that Emma knows and cares for.   
  
“Someone special to me told me something similar not that long ago,” Emma stated, looking to the island again. “How do you know the sea was calling me?”   
  
“I have been at sea for many years, long before you were born. You learn how to read people over time, and it is obvious on you being called to the sea. It is like many others before you, you are being called to your destiny. An urge you just have to fill…-”   
  
“But there is no filling it. It’s like a bottomless hole, that never going to end.” Emma finished for him.   
  
The man was watching her, making her remember her childhood. When she traveled the Grandline with her mother and biological brother’s friend. When she left her home, and eventually was brought to Smoker.

 

 **_Climbing onto the ship, she waved goodbye to her family. The tall blond man next to her, watched as they drifted away from them. The island disappeared over the horizon. Emma yawned, forcing it down, as sleep trying to take over her._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_The blond looked back to her. “Go to sleep, Munch.” Aaron motion to below deck._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_Emma shook her head. Not a word leaving her lips. Aaron has been around her most of her life. He is her big brother’s best friend, making him like a big brother to her. Both Aaron and her brother are roughly ten years older than herself. It was strange to have only two kids on their island. No one expected her to survive, but Emma did._

 

 **_Emma’s mother walked up to her, resting her chin on top of Emma’s head. “Emmy, you need sleep.” Her mother tanned to almost point of red skinned arm tighten around Emma’s middle._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_The small girl whimpered softly. The woman eventually coaxing the small girl down the stairs. Aaron traded duties with Ayle, Emma’s mother, on regular bases. Emma helped whenever she could, when she couldn’t, Ayle had Emma studying._

 

**_They were about a month in on their trip to the South Blue. The trip through the Grandline was a dangerous one. Emma learned from her mother how to tell what the weather going to change to by simple signs that appear. Emma can tell that it was going to change soon. Her sleepy mind made it hard for her to figure out what the weather is going to change to._ **

****_  
_ **_Eventually, Emma fell asleep on the deck. Aaron just laughed, picking up the small girl. Emma stayed asleep, but the wind did not feel right to Aaron. He turned to see the storm brewing in mere moments. No time react, he swung open the cabin’s door and placed Emma on the couch, before waking up Ayle._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_The older woman took no time in reacting. Ayle red tanned skin against her dark hair and hazel green-blue popping out, the lighting made her eyes stand out more. They worked with the waves, trying to keep the ship from tipping over. Working to keep them safe. The small girl asleep in the cabin knew nothing of what was going on._

 

Emma shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking about that. Her mother, Ayle… Aaron, her brother’s best friend… Like another brother to her... 

 

The man could see that Emma was fighting her own demons, he didn’t want to interfere, that is till they were about to dock at the island.

 

An old man was watching the small ship approach. Emma could see the man from her place on the ship. He was a tired old looking man. He even looked like he was lonely and saddened by something, making Emma’s heart reach out for him.

 

Dragon saw Emma watching the man, then smirked. Emma is going to do just fine on her own. He has nothing to worry about with leaving her here to discover her own path home.

 

Emma left the ship, after bidding her goodbye and thanks to the Monkey-man. He laughed, full heartedly at her calling him Monkey-man, then even more so when she stated she’d probably call his son that too. That is if she crosses paths with his son again.

  
Going to the place where she saw the old man, she could see him better now. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a brown tunic that has forest green rims and gold design. His pale tan pants under it and a red rope around his middle as if a belt. Emma watched as he started to tilt, not able to keep his weight on his cane.   
  
Running forward, Emma caught him and helped him balanced out. “Are you okay, Sir?” Emma asked, sounding just as worried as she seemed. Emma isn’t sure why her heart calls out to this man.   
  
“I’m not.” He answered, looking out to the sea. His hat was on the ground.

 

“I’m Emmaliza.” Emma introduces herself, seeing the hat on the ground. She bent down, picking it up, and looked up at him. “Do you mind speaking of what’s wrong?” Emma asked, helping him keep balanced before handing him back his hat. A strange pointed white hat with same forest green border and golden design.

 

“I’m Bokuden, and many things are wrong.” The old man stated, looking behind him before down to the young woman who is so kind to make sure he’s okay.


End file.
